theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rescue Mission
Rescue Mission '''is the first episode in Ivar-Jedi's "Rise of The Redemption" It aired on October 19, 2013 and served as both the 'Series Premiere' and 'Season Premiere' as well as a 'Special Preview' It was rated an 8.3 with 6 votes. To see the FULL EPISODE click this link: http://www.flickr.com/photos/100712891@N04/10358890323/ Plot When Jedi Master Fisto goes missing Ravi-Idej and his crew of the starcruiser: "The Redemption" get sent to his last known location. What they don't know is that Fisto is in the hands of the Keels, an enemy of the Nataulons... Full Plot ''Warning! Full Spoilers for the episode ahead! '' After a short monologue Ravi-Idej gets called into a Jedi briefing room where he gets told that Jedi Master Kit Fisto has gone missing and he needs to assemble his crew to find out his whereabouts. Together with The Fire Skeleton and Cameron Darkrider he goes to the Redemption and boards it. At the cockpit he lets everyone do their job and orders the ship to go into hyperspace, wich it does. During the hyper travel Cameron confronts Ravi about Jedi Masters not being garaunteed safely, mentioning master Fray. The crew believes Master Fisto has been imprisoned. They are proven right when the ship goes out of hyper space and makes contact with a nearby Keelian Warship. Now having the evidence they need Ravi, Skelly and Natalie decide to use Bogore's teleportation platform to go on board the enemy's ship and free Fisto. On board they split up and Ravi and Skelly find Fisto in the hands of Keelian captain Gerdjon. Cyborg, now acting captain, contact Gerdjon and distracts him. Gerdjon insult him of being soulles but Ravi and Skelly carry out their mission and unnoticely free Fisto. Gerdjon finds out and chases them down the hallway but gets kicked in the face by Natalie. The group contact Bogore to leave the ship but a breathless Fierce tells them it would kill them if the Keelians are to open fire. Ravi gives The Redemption permission to shoot back and so they do, forcing the Keels into Hyperspace. Quickly Bogore manages to teleport the four people back on board and Master Fisto is taken to the medical bay. Back into the cockpit they are greeted with a great applause and Ravi tells Cyborg he is never useless and a loyal friend. The crew acknowledges Ravi as their Captain and he promises them to be the captain they deserve, looking forward to all their adventures. Characters And Locations Characters: *Ravi-Idej *The Fire Skeleton *Cyborg *Darren Ratta (Wiz-Man 2.0) *Cameron Darkrider *Natalie Shaw *Zorrus Blake *Bogore Harris *Daniel Flox *Nalyal Dagget *Talia Tate *Avery Thorston *Fierce *Gerdjon *Kit Fisto *Plo Koon *Voolvif Monn *Mace Windu *Clone(s) *Keel(s) Locations: *The Redemption *Jedi Temple *Coruscant Hangar *Keelian Warship Reception After every Episode Ivar will ask what the audience thought of it and how they will rate it on a scale to 10. After the episode aired most people rated it 8's and 9's in the end resulting in a strong 8.3 Trivia *The episode aired as a "Special Teaser Preview" for the show and it's season as well. Hyping up the audience members. *It is the first episode in a two part arc featuring the Keels, making it "The Keel Arc" *The teleportation sequence wasn't in the original script at all. They were supposed to take a ship with cloaking device to 'The Endeavour' in the original draft. Ivar changed it to get the episode out faster and as another homage to Star Trek. *Most of the settings were build from left over pieces. *The picture where Ravi takes Skelly and Nat with him and makes Cyborg acting captain was the last pictures taken. *Ivar intended to release this episode together with episode 2 - Into Deep Space but due to production slowness and some unexpected length issues the idea was scrapped. Episode Gallery This is the '''Episode Gallery. ''Here you can watch all pictures of the episode back but without dialogue. ''To watch the full episode with Dialogue check out this link: ''http://www.flickr.com/photos/100712891@N04/10358890323/ '''Episode Gallery: works ' Rescue M.1.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 1 2.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 2 3.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 3 4.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 4 5.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 5 6.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 6 7.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 7 8.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 8 Rescue Mission - Pic 9.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 9 10.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 10 11.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 11 12.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 12 13.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 13 14.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 14 15.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 15 16.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 16 17.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 17 18.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 18 19.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 19 20.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 20 21.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 21 22.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 22 23.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 23 24.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 24 25.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 25 26.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 26 27.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 27 28.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 28 29.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 29 30.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 30 31.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 31 32.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 32 33.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 33 34.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 34 35.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 35 36.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 36 37.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 37 38.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 38 39.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 39 40.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 40 41.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 41 42.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 42 43.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 43 44Rescue Mission - Pic.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 44 45.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 45 46.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 46 47.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 47 48Rescue Mission - Pic .JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 48 49.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 49 50.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 50 51.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 51 52.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 52 53.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 53 54Rescue Mission - Pic .JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 54 55.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 55 56.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 56 57.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 57 58.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 58 59.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 59 60.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 60 61.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 61 62.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 62 63.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 63 64.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 64 65.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 65 66.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 66 68.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 67 67.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 68 69.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 69 70.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 70 71.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 71 72.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 72 73.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 73 74.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 74 75.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 75 76.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 76 77.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 77 78.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 78 79.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 79 80.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 80 81.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 81 82.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 82 83.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 83 84.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 84 85.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 85 86.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 86 87.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 87 88.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 88 89.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 89 90.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 90 91.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 91 92.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 92 93.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 93 94.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 94 95.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 95 96.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 96 97.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 97 98.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 98 99.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 99 100.JPG|Rescue Mission - Pic 100 'Model Gallery: ' SSA40742.JPG|The Endeavour - #1 SSA40743.JPG|The Endeavour - #2 SSA40744.JPG|The Endeavour - #3 SSA40745.JPG|The Endeavour - #4 Category:Episode Category:Rise of The Redemption Category:Ivar-Canon